


Tapion x Dying Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Battle Couple, Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Music, Near Death Experiences, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Summary: You and Tapion are partners, and the top Time Patrollers in Conton City... But is there something more? I couldn't help but imagine this little scenario while playing Xenoverse with Tapion on my team (｡♥‿♥｡)
Relationships: Tapion/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Tapion x Dying Reader

It was late at night in Conton City as you made your way towards the training simulator, enjoying your little moonlit stroll as you took your time in getting there. 

_It really is beautiful..._ You thought to yourself, looking at the different landscapes that were all brought together to form this world. _It's amazing that a place like this can exist..._

You reached the reception area finally, noticing that it was practically deserted save for the automatic robots that ran the place. It was rather late, or early, depending on how you looked at it... But either way, you couldn't help yourself from falling into your normal routine of spending nearly every waking moment outside of missions training for the next one.

You checked your gear quickly, making sure you had all your items and capsules in order before speaking to the robot behind the counter.

"Come back in one piece!" The automatic voice cheered, instantly teleporting you to a pre-decided scenario.

You let out the breath you were holding as you watched the landscape around you come into focus, this time finding yourself on Earth near where Raditz's pod had crashed.

"Let's do this." You said excitedly, pulling out the scouter you'd brought with you before adjusting it on your head. A few clicks of the dial brought your music menu up as you selected a song, finding yourself listening to that same tune more often as you thought about the lyrics.

 **[Hit play on this bad boi~** ♪☆＼(^０^＼) ♪(／^-^)／☆♪ **]**

_Always been a black sheep, living in a daydream  
_ _In too deep, in too deep  
_ _I'ma give you everything, I'ma give you everything forever, everything..._

Five Saibamen appeared directly in front of you as you smirked, getting into a fighting stance while powering up.

_On the same team, same damn team  
'Til my body 6 feet, I'ma give you everything forever, everything..._

You ducked, instantly dodging an incoming punch as you spun around, backhanding your target across the battlefield. The Saibaman sailing away screeched as two more rushed you, both of them meeting the same fate as they were knocked into the ground harshly.

Your mind wandered to various things as you continued to pummel your opponents with ease. Thinking back to your last mission suddenly, your eyes widened, hearing a particular verse that seemed to relate to something that had been on your mind...

_Shock to your cardiac, 'til the end got your back  
Even when you're gonna crash..._

"Tapion..."

You punched one of the tiny green creatures in the face angrily as you remembered what had occurred, things not going _quite_ as you and your partner had planned when you'd left the Time Nest. It was supposed to be an easy mission, retrieving dragon balls on the planet Namek in competition against some of Frieza's weaker soldiers and things been going well at first...

Until the tyrant himself showed up. And not just in his regular form, like the time scroll had specified, completely transformed in his golden state! You and Tapion had used every ace up your sleeves to get back in one piece and during the battle, the swordsman had received some serious wounds.

You kicked another Saibaman into a fierce combo before knocking the poor thing back into the dirt as you recalled the horrible situation, thanking Kami that you'd had one last Z Capsule left in your bag at the time.

_I'm still gonna ride with you, ride with you, ride with you  
You know I'd die for you, die for you, die for you  
Put it all on the line for you just to keep it bulletproof  
Stay with me tonight, I'll be your alibi..._

"Next time, I'll be strong enough for whatever comes our way." You promised, noticing the simulation had ended and you were back in Conton City.

You looked up, removing your scouter while noticing the outline of someone familiar leaning against one of the pillars. A beautiful tune was echoing throughout the area, matching nicely with the serenity of the moonlit landscape.

You stepped forward, approaching the man silently while continuing to listen as long as he was willing to play. A gentle breeze blew by as you enjoyed the moment, winding down from your sparring as you couldn't help but smile.

It wasn't long before you felt yourself getting a bit flustered, unable to deny how handsome the hero of legend was as you closed your eyes while trying desperately to fight the feelings you'd been experiencing more and more lately.

"[Y/n]..." Tapion greeted, putting down his instrument as you finally looked up. "I was wondering if you'd be here."

"Yeah..." You chuckled, scratching the back of your head while glancing away. "I figured I'd get in a few more sessions before our next big mission..." You went on, unable to keep the worry from lacing your voice as you thought about what might happen if you weren't better prepared next time. "I've got to stay sharp!"

 _Whoever is messing with the timelines is playing with fire..._ You thought, unable to see why someone would do that unless it was for a sinister purpose. _Someone is going to get hurt..._

"It's just as important to rest." Tapion stated, snapping you out of your daydreams while looking down at you seriously. "I've seen you here every night."

"What?" You questioned, mildly surprised as you were unaware of anyone but yourself observing your training.

"I, I mean to say that I've noticed you while out here patrolling the area myself." Tapion clarified, not wanting to seem like a stalker as he took in your confused expression. "You are always training..." He added, actually starting to get a bit concerned for his partner as he was worried that when a real mission came around she wouldn't be at 100%.

"That's why I'm the best." You said playfully, yawning before continuing. "I didn't get to be the number one Time Patroller in the city by sleeping all the time."

"The Supreme Kai of Time tasked me with your care." Tapion reminded, looking at the bags under your eyes as he sighed. "And apparently, for good reason..."

"Hey!"

The redhead smirked, watching you place your hands on your hips as you glared up at him.

You couldn't help but smile back as you sighed, shrugging your shoulders and looking away again while feeling your face getting warmer.

"Fine..." You conceded, yawning once more before feeling yourself literally being swept off your feet. "T-Tapion!" You stammered, feeling the blush on your face becoming even worse as you looked up, seeing your partner's serene smile.

"Come on, let's get you home."

...

The next day...

...

You were feeling very well rested after getting much more sleep than usual, your face beginning to heat up for the millionth time while remembering the events of last night...

Ever since Tapion had been assigned to be your partner, the two of you had grown quite close. Obviously, needing to do so in order to complete missions effectively. But it was more than that. For a while now you'd been feeling something else. Something other than mutual friendship...

You continued to walk towards the Time Nest, shaking your head suddenly while trying to think of anything else. You couldn't afford to be so distracted during an important mission. As if to reinforce that point, you spotted your partner up ahead, waiting on the steps for you as he inspected his sword. 

_He's always prepared... I need to be like that..._

Tapion heard you approaching, turning to look your way before sheathing his weapon. "Good morning [Y/n]. Sleep well?" He asked, sending you one of his trademark grins as you let out a deep breath.

"Yes. I did." You answered honestly, smiling back before looking around. "Have you seen Trunks or the Supreme Kai anywhere?"

As if right on cue, footsteps behind them both caught their attention.

"There's my two favorite Time Patrollers!" Chronoa cheered while throwing both hands up in the air. "Ready for action!"

"Hey guys." Trunks said from behind the smaller woman, waving calmly as you couldn't help but chuckle. The two of them made such an interesting team.

The four of you greeted each other, chatting for a moment before the details of your newest mission were revealed. You and Tapion were looking into a mysterious energy that had overtaken one of the scrolls last night, instructed to observe any on-goings in the timeline and report back. With everything going on and the instability of the most recent scrolls, it was too risky to send anyone less skilled than the two people selected for the job.

"That's why we're sending you two!" Chronoa reinforced, not seeming the slightest bit worried as she knew both fighters had incredible strength. "I believe in you!" She cheered, throwing up a peace sign while smiling.

"I- I know it's asking a lot since whoever is messing with our history is still out there..." Trunks added, almost calling the whole mission off earlier. But they needed the timelines to be fixed... And that couldn't wait. "Just be careful you two, okay?"

Tapion nodded, sending the other fighter a determined look before glancing your way. 

"I promise we'll be _super_ careful..." You spoke up, throwing up your own peace sign to match the Supreme Kai's as everyone laughed.

Once inside the inner chamber, Trunks stepped forward, grabbing the scroll on the table before turning back to everyone else.

"Here it is..." He said, handing the glowing item to Tapion. "Don't let your guard down."

You and Tapion both nodded, feeling yourself being transported to the timeline indicated in the scroll as Chronoa, Elder Kai and Trunks began to fade away. The white light around you dissipated as your vision refocused, not recognizing this particular scenery.

You remained silent as you looked over at Tapion, giving the man an inaudible hand gesture as you both began to search the area. You couldn't sense anything around either of you... A fact that was supposed to be comforting, making you slightly nervous as something just didn't seem right...

Just as that inclination crossed your mind, a ki blast struck the ground in front of you, making you jump back as you looked around to the find the source.

Not too far away, Towa and Mira stood there, observing you both with interest as you glared their way.

Tapion jumped over to stand by your side as you watched the white haired woman smirk, shrugging her shoulders casually before speaking.

"Looks like you caught us..." The scientist admitted, not seeming too worried about it as her icy eyes stared directly into your own. "Too bad it was right _after_ I gave Mira quite the upgrade..." She revealed with a giggle, looking over at her creation before grinning. 

"Would you like to demonstrate?"

"I would like to test this new strength." The stoic man replied, clenching his fists together as he stood there waiting for his orders.

"Then show them."

"Rraggh!" Mira roared, powering up as a dark aura surrounded him. He disappeared from view as you frowned, sensing him behind you both before turning and throwing your hand up instinctively.

"HA!" You shouted, firing multiple purple balls of ki towards the other fighter as you caught him off guard. Each blast locked on to it's target, knocking the man back further and further as he tried to block them.

"Don't overdo it." Tapion warned, talking over his shoulder as you stood back to back. "I'll take the lead."

You made a noise of confirmation, nodding your head briefly while noticing Mira had recovered. Before the other fighter could even gain any bit of ground, you dashed forward, both of you meeting in the middle in a flurry of kicks and punches. 

The scientist across from Tapion smirked as she waved her staff, opening up a dark portal in front of herself before speaking. "Oh... I'm not fighting..." Towa explained, laughing condescendingly before summoning another person to do her bidding. "Now then, who would make for an interesting battle...?"

The hero glared at the evil woman in front of him, hearing the sounds of you and Mira exchanging blows in the background as he knew you could handle yourself. The swordsman watched as a dark figure emerged from the ground, hoping that this time, luck was on their side.

A fully transformed Broly glared back at him, surrounded by the same dark aura that seemed to be helping Mira.

"Now _this_ should be exciting!" Towa giggled, twirling her staff behind her expertly as she watched the fight began.

It truly was an amazing battle, both you and Tapion giving it your all as you fought against Mira and a mind controlled Broly. Towa watched from the sidelines with interest, making mental notes here and there while thinking about how she would upgrade her creation next...

After all of your training, you seemed to be evenly matched with your enemies at this point, everything coming down to strategy and pure luck. But no one ever should have expected the time breaker to play fairly...

Broly's health was starting to get low, making the enraged man desperate as he powered up one of his final attacks. A massive amount of green ki surrounded the Saiyan as he pushed it outwards, trapping Tapion in the blast as he was knocked back.

"Aghh! What a devastating attack..."

You saw everything happening in slow motion as you kicked Mira back, copying a move Trunks had taught you as you sent a fiery blast chasing after him. The impact stunned the other fighter momentarily as you reached into your pocket, grabbing a capsule before popping it open.

 _All Regen... I knew I should have picked up more Z Capsules on the way..._ You realized, cursing your own laziness as you watched Tapion get up. _Good, he's okay..._ "Aah!"

You hissed as a ki blast struck your side, making you wince in pain as you looked up to see Mira with his hand raised.

"Your fight is with me." He growled, the aura around him intensifying as he got angrier. "Now we will finally see who's the strongest!"

"Mira..." Towa mumbled, watching with a slight bit of concern as she noticed her creation becoming more and more unstable...

The two of you faced off yet again, fists and skills colliding in a heated war as Broly and Tapion did the same. Suddenly, a familiar voice echoing through your headsets made you sigh in relief as Trunks' voice called out to you both.

"Tapion! [Y/n]! We're trying to summon you back... But the scroll's not responding! Just hang in there!"

The swordsman frowned, a dark fear creeping upon him as he knew he had to end this quickly...

You exhaled tiredly, having the same idea as you jumped into the air, ignoring the intense pain in your side while summoning multiple orbs of energy above yourself. "Crusher VOLCANO!" You shouted, launching one of your finishing attacks towards the man on the ground.

Your eyes went wide as you watched Mira dodge every attempt, each blast crashing into the dirt instead of it's intended target. 

A dark laugh directly behind you made your blood run cold as you were suddenly sent sailing into the rocks below. You were so exhausted already, it was tough to stay focused as you saw your opponent throwing a massive ball of dark energy towards you.

"A-Aaah!" 

Tapion defeated the fake Broly just in time to see you engulfed in the purple light, becoming temporarily knocked out from the vicious attack as you fell to the ground. "[Y/n]!"

"Mira! That's enough!" Towa shouted, watching with wide eyes as electric sparks of ki began to surround the man. "You'll overheat!"

"I _will_ be the strongest..." Mira growled, appearing next to you before Tapion could get there. 

The hero watched as the other man picked you up roughly by the front of your shirt, holding you there and frowning as if contemplating something.

 _If I destroy her... Does that make me the winner?_ Mira wondered, wanting to beat the so called 'Top Time Patroller' in a battle fair and square to truly test his powers. But something else inside of him wanted the annoying woman gone for good. _I should get rid of her while I can..._

"Release her NOW!" Tapion ordered, holding his sword at the ready as he prepared to take you back by force if necessary. Watching you dangle there helplessly was making him more agitated by the second as he tried to come up with a plan.

"Mira! What are you doing?! I said that's enough for today!" Towa hissed, appearing not too far away as she shot her creation an angry glare. "Would you really disobey me?!"

"Rrgh..."

The tense silence remained for a few seconds longer as Mira powered down, finally seeming to regain his composure as he dropped you carelessly. He looked towards his creator, sending the woman an eerie smirk before responding.

"No."

"G-Good, let's be off then..." Towa stuttered, slightly nervous about the man's sudden change in demeanor. She'd have to look into what was causing such a malfunction when making her next round of upgrades.

Tapion growled, tired of waiting as he launched himself forward, bringing his sword down towards the pair as they vanished, escaping through another dark rift.

Your partner dropped his weapon, rushing to your side in the next instant as he pulled you up, shaking you slightly while trying to get you to come to. "[Y/n]....... [Y/n]!" He repeated worriedly, noticing that you looked a bit pale as he felt something warm seeping through his glove.

He looked down in confusion before understanding that the extent of your injuries were far worse than he'd initially thought. The dark stain on your clothing was getting larger and larger, making the man's eyes widen as he feared you'd bleed to death before help could arrive.

Tapion cursed inwardly, holding you up with one arm while desperately searching his pockets for any spare healing items. He patted down your pockets as well, finding nothing as he realized you must have used the last one mid battle. 

"[Y/n]! Get up!" He shouted, beginning to panic before getting an idea. He yanked off his long scarf before pressing the fabric against your side, hoping to at least slow the bleeding down. It wasn't much, but it was something he could do while they waited to be teleported home. "Just hang on [Y/n]..."

"Ugh..."

"[Y/n]!" Tapion exhaled, hugging you closer as you began to wake up. "What were you thinking?!" He asked in a rush, biting his tongue as he had the urge to lecture you about your foolishness. "You'll do us no good in death..."

"I'm sorry." You said weakly, still feeling very tired as you took in the worried face of your partner. "I'm a lot of trouble... Huh?" You wheezed, coughing a bit while trying to laugh.

"It's alright. Just relax... And try not to speak." Tapion instructed, continuing to apply pressure to your injury. "Trunks is finding a way to get us home right now." He added, doing his best to remain calm as he sent you what was meant to be a reassuring smile.

"Hmm... Good." You replied, not wanting the man to stress too much as you saw right through the composed front he was putting up. "It... It doesn't even hurt." You admitted while grinning back wearily. "I'm very comfortable..."

Even if you were going to die right here, right now, at least this wasn't a bad way to go...

"You'll be more comfortable when we get home." Tapion promised, intending on keeping true to his words as he leaned his head down towards your own. His voice was right next to your ear as you couldn't help but smile, envisioning a fantasy in your head that involved both you _and_ him returning to your small apartment in Conton City...

"I know it's far from what I'm usually telling you..." He chuckled, the sadness lacing his tone undeniably heart wrenching as he buried his face in your hair. "But please... Don't fall asleep right now."

You turned you head to the side suddenly, coughing a few more times while tasting blood in your mouth, knowing that of all things, that was not a good sign.

"I'm... I'm so tired Tapion..." You whispered, your own words sounding far away as you struggled to keep your eyes open. It was far too easy to lean towards the warmth next to you, thinking about how peaceful it would be to just fall asleep like this.

"Stay with me [Y/n]....... [Y/n]!..."

The last thing you heard was Tapion calling your name before you drifted off, slipping into a dreamlike state as you felt the reality of this world fading away. 

"We've got it!" Trunks' voice shouted happily, initiating the return process for the stranded patrollers as you and Tapion materialized inside of the Time Nest once more.

"[Y/n]!" Chronoa shouted, spotting your limp body instantly as she rushed to your side.

Trunks was right behind her, healing capsule in hand as everyone watched the magical contents began to take effect. The green energy scattered around the room, sprinkling itself on top of you mostly as the deep cut on your side started to heal.

The tiniest bit of color began to return to your cheeks as Tapion sighed in relief, feeling less tense already while also noticing your breathing evening out.

_That was too close..._

Your partner moved to stand, laying you down gently and trusting your recovery to the Supreme Kai of Time as the small woman took over healing after the capsule had run out. 

"What happened out there?!" Trunks asked, curious as to what kind of power could leave their top patroller in such a state.

"Those 'Time Breakers'..." Tapion said lowly, feeling himself becoming extremely angry as he thought back to the two responsible for your suffering. Your blood was still vibrantly red across the dark material of his gloves, making the swordsman frown as he vowed to take vengeance in your name.

"They will pay _dearly_ for what they've done."

...

 **A/N:** (╥_╥) **This took me forever to complete, so hopefully you guys enjoyed it! Poor reader** (╯︵╰,) **But, I guess you can't win every battle... At least she is alive! I couldn't bring myself to kill her and do that to mah favorite boi** ★~(◠ω◕✿)

 **Side note, do you guys listen to music while you game? I always do because I feel like it gets me pumped up and I kick more ass than I normally would :p I also tend to listen to music when I'm thinking of ideas for my writing** ♪ ♬ ヾ('︶'♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪ **Music is life <3**


	2. Tapion x Dying Reader [Part 2]

**A/N: Just a little bit extra that I wanted to write** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

...

You were lying on your couch, flipping through the channels on your television, not finding anything worth watching right now. You tossed the remote to the side as you leaned your head back against your pillow, wondering how long you were going to have to stay cooped up like this.

 _It's been almost a week..._ You realized, glancing down at your injury as you poked it gently. The bandages peeking out from underneath your pajama top glared back at you almost tauntingly as you frowned. _How long is this thing going to take to heal?!_

Apparently, according to Bulma and the other doctors you had seen, this was no normal wound. The dark energy used during the attack was slowing down your bodies own healing abilities, causing your recovery to take even longer as you cursed under your breath.

The sound of your phone ringing interrupted your thoughts as you pushed yourself to stand, walking across your small apartment before picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey [Y/n]!" Chronoa's sunny voice greeted, "How are you feeling today?"

"Great... Just a bit bored." You admitted, trying to remain positive as you knew you would just be a liability right now anyway. You heard your friend hum to herself before speaking up, already worried about what the strange woman might suggest.

"Do you have enough to eat? I could make some of my special pudding cups and have Trunks bring them over..."

"No, no! I'm fine, thank you..." You answered a bit too fast, only having to make the mistake of trying her cooking once before swearing it off entirely. "I don't want you to trouble yourself!" You lied, your eyebrow twitching nervously as you heard the Kai laugh.

"It's no trouble at all! I'll start making a batch right away!"

"Thanks..." You answered tiredly, making a mental note to toss whatever she gave you out the window once it arrived. You were unable to help yourself from asking the real question on your mind however as you hoped your friend would be honest with you. "Has there been any sign of Towa and Mira?" 

"No... They haven't shown themselves since..." Chronoa trailed off, not wanting to think about that awful day. "But don't worry about that so much! Trunks and the other patrollers are keeping a close eye on things... So in the meantime, you just relax!"

"That is a surprisingly hard thing for me to do."

"Heh, I figured..." Your friend replied, knowing you all too well now that you two worked together. "While I'm thinking of it though, is there anything else you need?"

"No, I don't think so..." You said honestly, not really having to do much for yourself since you were hurt. The click of the bathroom door opening made you grin as you realized you were lucky to have someone here to help you during your recovery. "I've got everything covered."

"[Y/n]! You're not doing everything yourself, are you?!" Your friend hissed, knowing that for your injury to heal properly you needed to be doing a lot of resting. "I swear..."

"I-I'm not!" You stuttered, feeling a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around you as you were momentarily surprised. You could feel the warmth radiating off the man standing behind you as you leaned back, instantly realizing he was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"What are you doing up?" Tapion whispered, placing a few delicate kisses on your exposed shoulder as you felt your face getting hotter.

"[Y/n]! Are you there?!" Chronoa said impatiently, waiting for your response as she could have sworn she heard someone in the background.

"S-Sorry, what...?"

"I said, how have you been getting supplies then?" The other woman repeated, raising her eyebrows as she heard you giggle.

"Ah, I... I've got it handled." You said through the phone, trying your hardest to keep your voice even as your partner continued to tease you. His affectionate touches were finally starting to get to you as a tiny moan escaped your throat, making you curse internally as you knew you had to end this call right now.

"You sure?" The Supreme Kai questioned, putting two and two together as she smirked.

"Mmhmm..."

"Well, in that case... Go enjoy yourself." Chronoa said mischievously, hoping to get some of the juicy details from her friend later on. "And tell Tapion not to keep you up _too_ late..."

"Oh my Kami Chronoa... Goodbye."

The second after those words left your mouth, your phone was in Tapion's hand, his thumb clicking the button to hang up before looking down at you.

"You know what I'm going to tell you."

" _'Get back in bed'_." You guessed, mimicking him and trying to stay cool as your eyes involuntarily gave the half naked man in front of you a once over.

"Yes."

"Fine..." You agreed, starting to walk towards your bedroom before pausing to glance over your shoulder. "But only if you come with me..."

...

 **A/N: First one who guesses what they are going to do gets a cookie!** (•⊙ω⊙•) **And thank you all for the votes and follows... It keeps me inspired :]** **Until next time my lovely readers!**


	3. Tapion x Dying Reader [Part 3] 🍋

Tapion had unfortunately put some clothes on before joining you in bed, the two of you laying together while watching the sun set outside your window. A warm summer breeze rolled through your room, bringing the fresh scent of grass and pollen to your senses as you'd actually become okay with the fact that you weren't training for or on a mission right now...

Your back was pressed against your partner's chest as you took the position of little spoon, laying with your bandaged side up as Tapion played with your hair. The sensation of his fingers caressing your scalp was making you so relaxed, you couldn't help but sigh as you felt his hand move to your shoulder, pulling it towards himself before resuming what he'd started in the kitchen...

His lips moved up your neck slowly, teasing you with tiny nips and bites as you felt your heart rate increasing.

"Tapion..." You moaned, leaning back as you knew you might be able to tempt him into giving you what you wanted, despite his orders for you to take it easy...

His hands grabbed your hips instantly, stopping your actions before leaning to whisper in your ear. "Are you sure you're feeling well enough?" He asked seriously, obviously wanting this too but not willing to put your recovery any further behind because of it.

" _Yes_." You insisted, turning your head so you could look at him as you shot the man an impatient glare. "Please..."

"Hmm... I guess I could just be very careful..." The redhead said lowly, pulling your body flush against his own as you gasped. His hands readjusted you right on top of himself, making a tiny moan leave your mouth as you felt somethinghard pressing between your legs. The thin fabric of your pajamas, and simple pair of sweatpants he was wearing, left nearly nothing to the imagination as you felt every inch of him.

The man behind you continued to touch your smaller body, using his hands to caress your thighs and stomach lightly while making sure to be extremely mindful of your injury.

"A-Ah ha ha... _Tapion_..." You giggled, feeling your cheeks getting even warmer than they had been. "Mmm... That's not fair-"

You inhaled suddenly, melting under his touches as you felt him sucking on the sensitive area between your shoulder and neck. He continued to assault that spot, leaving a rather noticeable hickey behind before kissing the area tenderly.

"You said you wanted this [Y/n]..." Tapion mumbled, thrusting his hips up against your own eagerly, his husky voice making you shiver in anticipation as he smirked.

"Did you change your mind?"

"No, don't stop... _Please_..." You begged, your whole body on fire already as you knew there was no turning back now. It was obvious how much you needed this as you felt your lower half beginning to ache.

As if reading your mind, the man behind you pulled back for a moment, kicking his sweatpants off before returning to your side. A gentle kiss on your bandages surprised you as you turned onto your back, staring up at the face you'd come to love...

The two of you exchanged something wordless before his fingers slipped under your waistband, his eyes never leaving your own while tugging the soft articles of clothing down your legs slowly. You took in the lustful expression on his face, watching as he removed his shirt and boxers as well.

You tried your best to control your breathing as he leaned back towards you, unbuttoning your pajama top before you were completely exposed to each other.

A few strands of red hair obscured the heated look he was giving you right before his lips met your own, both of you taking your time as you enjoyed the sweet moment.

Tapion pulled back suddenly, laying down on his side while adjusting you once more so that you were mimicking your earlier position. Your tiny body was wrapped up snugly in his own, the heat from his skin warming you as you felt his steady heartbeat against your back.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you..." His rough voice whispered as his eyes flicked over your delicate frame. He grabbed your leg, lifting it up a bit before easing himself inside of you. You were so tight and wet, it felt amazing as he pulled you further down, the pleasured sounds you were making spurring him on.

"Yes....... Yes....... _Kami_ Tapion......."

"Rrgh... [Y/n]....... You feel so good......." The man behind you moaned, keeping the hand underneath you on your hip as his free hand moved to caress your breasts. His skillful fingers were pinching and squeezing in a very good way as your whole body trembled under his touches.

Feeling you tightening around him as he made love to you was almost too much as he knew he had to make this quick...

He abandoned his assault on your chest, vowing to take his time more in the future before sliding his fingers down your stomach.

"T-Tapion..."

The way you were moaning and sighing was making the hero from another time crazy as he rocked his body against yours, using every ounce of restraint he possessed to hold back. His fingers rubbed the area right above where you were both joined, causing you to arch your back and cry out as you felt yourself nearing your end.

"Tapion... I... I'm......." You stumbled over your words, not able to think straight for the time being as your legs began to shake uncontrollably.

"[Y/n]....... Forgive me..." The man behind you moaned, pressing himself even deeper inside of you. His whole body jerked against your own as he held you close, groaning as he felt you twitching around him while calling out his name.

You panted, trying to catch your breath as you slowly came back down to Earth, sighing contentedly while feeling his heavy breathing against the back of your neck.

" _[Y/n]_..." Tapion mumbled against your skin, the satisfied tone in his voice striking your heart directly. He took a few more shaky breaths, pulling your body closer to his own before speaking. "Are you alright...?"

"Mmhmm. Actually, I think I can feel myself getting better already..." You whispered, peeking over your shoulder and giving your lover a playful smirk as he grinned back.

"Just wait until you're fully healed..."

...

 **A/N:** (⊙‿⊙✿)

**Me: *starts unbuttoning shirt* "Jeez, it's so hot in here..."  
Tapion: "I know that... But why are you unbuttoning _my_ shirt?"  
Me: ****"I'm always trying to help out..."** (｡♥‿♥｡)


End file.
